The rapid growth of the Internet and it ubiquitous availability in the industrialized world having given rise to new opportunities for facilitating communications, including voice communications using hybrid facilities which include the use of various capabilities of the Internet, privately owned equipment and the PSTN.
One such innovative approach to a telecommunications system is described in Canadian patent application 2,139,081 to A. Gordon which was laid open to public inspection on Jun. 24, 1996. This application is entitled UNIFIED MESSAGING SYSTEM AND METHOD. It describes a method of storing voice, facsimile and electronic mail messages at local service provider nodes accessed through the local public switched telephone network and forwarding those messages to destination nodes connected to the global Internet system where the messages may be retrieved from the destination node by the recipient through the local PSTN. While this facility is capable of storing and forwarding voice messages, it does not support two-way interactive voice communications.
A method and system for establishing voice communications using a computer network is also described in European patent application no. EP 0 740 445 A2 to Dezonno et al. which was published Oct. 30, 1996. This application describes a method and system for arranging for the establishment of voice communications between a computer user and a company sales and/or information agent over the PSTN using a computer network such as the Internet. The computer user connects to the Internet using a browser application and views advertisements of the business products or services via customized home pages owned and maintained by the businesses. When the operator wishes to order a product or ask questions about a product, the user can activate a "call me" option on the home page of interest. Selecting that option returns a call input screen which permits the user to insert his name, telephone number and a time that he wishes to be called. The "call me" information is packatized in a call request which is transmitted over the Internet to a telephone switching system associated with the business. The telephone switching system subsequently dials the users telephone number at the specified time. When the user answers the call, the telephone switching system connects the user with the company agent so that the user may order the product or request additional information. The telephone switching system is preferably a telephone computer and an automatic call distributor. While this system has utility for vendors and service providers who advertise with Internet worldwide web pages, it appears to have no utility that extends beyond conveniently connecting curious or interested web browsers with agents who can provide information and/or sales service. While a caller has an option of selecting the advertiser by which he wishes to be contacted, the caller has no control over the agent to which he will connected. Nor does the caller have an option of placing a call through the PSTN.
Although there is considerable competition is most developed countries for the provision of long distance voice communication services, it remains difficult to ensure that the best long distance service rates are achieved for every long distance call. In North America, telephone service subscribers select a long distance carrier, often referred to as an interexchange carrier or an IXC, who handles all long distance calls made by the subscriber. The theory is that one selects the long distance carrier who provides the best service at the most reasonable price. The practical problem is that long distance carriers may have excellent rates for certain calls and poor rates for other calls because of limitations in the extent of their network, settlement rate agreements, lack of competition or other circumstances which may or may not be beyond their control. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a system which is capable of selecting the least cost rate for any long distance call and, therefore, selecting the long distance carrier based on least cost routing.
Because of the structure of the PSTN in North America, at this time it is not practical to offer subscribers least cost carrier selection based on call destination. As the network is now structured, it is necessary for consumers to select a long distance carrier based on available information respecting their long distance rates. For reasons that are quite understandable, such decisions usually stem from the influence of advertising rather than a thorough analysis of rate structures.
There is a need, therefore, to provide long distance voice communications users with an option of having a tong distance carrier selected based on least cost routing given an area of origination and an area of termination for a long distance call.